


Przesłuchanie anioła

by Radioaktywnyschabowy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Castiel jednak nie uratował Prawego Człowieka, Demon!Dean, Przesłuchanie anioła, Zbigniew Herbert
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioaktywnyschabowy/pseuds/Radioaktywnyschabowy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interpretacja wiersza Zbigniewa Herberta pt. „Przesłuchanie anioła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przesłuchanie anioła

 

_Kiedy staje przed nimi_

_w cieniu podejrzenia..._

 

Uśmiechnął się, chociaż wiedział, że i tak nikt tego nie zobaczy. Żaden demon, żaden anioł. Wiedział, że oni wszyscy wiedzieli, co tutaj się dzieje, a mimo to pozwalali na działanie. Może chcieli się go pozbyć? Może miał zniszczyć największe zagrożenie?

 

_jest jeszcze cały_

_z materii światła_

 

Był naprawdę piękny. Widział jego łaskę. Jasną, wypełnioną dobrocią. Emanowała najczystszym światłem, jakie kiedykolwiek mogło istnieć. Przechylił głowę, chcąc lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. Jak takie zwykłe ciało mogło pomieścić tyle boskiej, niezmąconej energii?

 

_eony jego włosów_

_spięte są w pukiel_

_niewinności_

 

Wyglądał, jakby się czegoś obawiał. Może mimowolnie wyobrażał sobie swoją przyszłość? Pewnie nie widział jej w najpiękniejszych barwach. Nikt nie spodziewałby się czegoś takiego. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna przed nim był czysty, łagodny, potulny... niewinny.

 

_po pierwszym pytaniu_

_policzki nabiegają krwią_

 

Musiał zacząć. Nie mógł patrzeć się na niego przez całą wieczność. Wskazał mu drewniane krzesło naprzciwko. Mężczyzna posłusznie usiadł i czekał, jakby wiedział, co zaraz się stanie. Niedługo później rozległo się ciche, ostre pytanie. Przesłuchiwany nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego spojrzał gdzieś w bok tuż po uderzeniu w twarz.

 

_krew rozprowadzają_

_narzędzia i interrogacja_

 

Słowa odbijały się głucho od ścian. Mężczyzna nadal patrzał gdzieś w bok. Dlaczego nie chciał odpowiedzieć? Wystarczyłoby powiedzieć. Chociażby wyszeptać. Niestety on wybrał uparte milczenie. Moment później drewniany kij smagnął jego kark.

 

_żelazem trzciną_

_wolnym ogniem_

 

Wymyślał kolejne rzeczy. Zaczął od rozgrzanego żelaza. Tak jak go uczono, zaczął wyciskać na bladej skórze mężczyzny przeróżne, niesamowicie czerone ślady. Niedługo później stawały się jeszcze bielsze niż jego karnacja. Jednak to nie pomogło.  
Rozdarł strzępy jego koszuli i przyjrzał się jego pierwszym ranom. Tym razem po pomieszczeniu przeszedł cichy świst twardych, cienkich liści, a rubinowe kropelki krwi rozprysnęły się na wszystkie strony. Znowu metoda poległa.  
Chwycił pochodnię i przyjrzał się iskrzącym się płomieniom. Obejrzał się przez ramię, spoglądając z szerokim uśmiechem na anioła.

 

_określa się granice_

_jego ciała_

 

Zbliżył się do mężczyzny, badając wzrokiem jego drżące ciało. Oboje wiedzieli, że jeszcze wiele przed nimi. Po chwili wyciągnął dłoń ku rozczochranym, ciemnym włosom, które pogłaskał z czułością. Ale jak będzie wyglądała przyszłość?

 

_uderzenie w plecy_

_utrwala kręgosłup_

 

Podciągnął go w górę, by przejrzeć się tworzącemu się obrazowi. Mężczyzna krzywił się, wyginał. Chyba pod nosem prosił, żeby chociaż na chwilę przestać. Nie... nie można przestać. Teraz wszystko się zaczęło.  
Nie podobało mu się, jak ciemnowłosy wyglądał. Jaką miał postawę. Cisnął nim o podłogę i z całej siły uderzył go kijem w plecy.

Odpowiedzią było ciche stęknięcie...

 

_między kałużą a obłokiem_

 

Obszedł mężczyznę dookoła. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że brunet leżał twarzą w kałuży. Krwi? Wody? Może czegoś innego? Mało to istotne. Właściwie wcale. Pewnie chciałby wrócić do domu. Tam gdzieś wysoko. Między chmurami, gdzie czekają na niego jego bracia i siostry. Niestety on musiał zostać tutaj. Z pewnością bardzo chciałby się tam przenieść i już nigdy tutaj nie wracać, ale... przeszłości nie można zmienić.

 

_po kilku nocach_

_dzieło jest skończone_

 

Ciężkie drzwi otwierały się i zamykały. Wychodził, wracał, wychodził, wracał. I tak w kółko. Daj by, żeby to było kilka nocy. Może tych tutaj? Tych gorszych? Pewnie tak, ale nieco wyżej czas płynął inaczej. Jednak nieważne jest, gdzie tworzyło się sztukę. Ważne jest, że wreszcie została ukończona. Że wreszcie praca da wymarzony efekt, który cieszy najbardziej.

 

_skórzane gardło anioła_

_pełne jest lepkiej ugody_

 

Gdy wreszcie coś powiedział, jego głos był zachrypnięty, ledwo słyszalny, ale jakże piękny. Cudownie wypowiedział kilka słów, które zostaną w pamięci na wieczność. Może nawet i na dłużej.

 

_jakże piękna jest chwila_

_gdy pada na kolana_

 

Skoro jego dzieło było już skończone, mógł z bliska przyjrzeć się swojej pracy. Mężczyzna posłusznie klęknął, zaciskając oczy. Pewnie miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Może szlochał? Przesłuchujący nic takiego nie słyszał, ani nie widział. To nie było ważne. Najważniejsza była chwila radości, gdy ten na początku ta twarda, nieustępliwa łaska nareszcie poddała się.

 

_wcielony w winę_

_nasycony treścią_

 

Przesłuchiwany podniósł głowę, rozglądając się mętnym wzrokiem. Przełknął ślinę i szepnął coś. Cicho. Niesłyszalnie. To jednak drugi mężczyzna usłyszał. Uśmiechnął się dziko, jakby zawładnął nim pierwotny instynkt. Biedny przesłuchiwany. Wreszcie odpowiedział na pierwsze pytanie. Odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.

 

_język waha się_

_między wybitymi zębami_

_a wyznaniem_

 

Jednak chciał powiedzieć coś więcej. Przysunął się na kolanach do przesłuchującego, wbijając w niego szklany wzrok. Wreszcie otworzył usta, ukazując szpary między zakrwawioną resztą zębów. Żałosny obraz potężnej istoty. Mężczyzna zaszlochał, wyznając coś, czego nie był w stanie powiedzieć przez te wszystkie noce. Coś, czego nie spodziewał się przesłuchujący.

 

_wieszają go głową w dół_

 

Przyszli inni. Czas minął. Przesłuchujący dowiedział się tego, czego chciał. Mężczyzna nie był więc już potrzebny. Związali mu ręce i nogi, a kostki zawiesili tuż przy suficie, obserwując ze śmiechem dyndającą postać, która w ostatnim akcie rozpaczy próbowała się uratować. Pokazać, że jeszcze będzie chciał walczyć. Wszystko naprawić!

 

_z włosów anioła_

 

 

Anioła... Pięknej, dumnej istoty, która przybyła do padołu strachu, gniewu i ludzkiego cierpienia. Anioła... potrafiącego naprawić zło. Anioła... który walczyłby do samego końca. Anioła Pańskiego... którego Pan opuścił...

 

_ściekają krople wosku_

 

Krople spadały na posadzkę wolnym rytmem. Nigdzie się nie śpieszyły. Wolno opuszczały najpierw skórę, potem sunęły się po krótkich włosach, by nareszcie opaść na ziemię. A na ziemi zastygnąć, przemieniając żywy, czerwony kolor w odcień ciemniejszy od samego dna piekła.

 

_tworząc na podłodze_

 

Gdyby można by się im przyjrzeć, wyobraźnia zaczęłaby podsuwać mnóstwo skojarzeń. Lecz nie byłyby one zwyczajne. Każda najmniejsza plamka mogłaby tworzyć zupełnie inną historię. Każda z tych kropel trafiła na podłogę z innego powodu. Z innego skutku. Dlatego każda była inna.

 

_prostą przepowiednię_

 

Lecz wszystkie tworzyły najprawdziwszą konstelację odcieni czerwieni i czerni. Każda osobna historia składała się na opowieść, którą już dobrze poznaliśmy. Na wydarzenie, które zwieńczone zostanie tylko tą jedną, prostą przepowiednią. Była to historia o aniele, o przesłuchiwanym, o mężczyźnie, o brunecie, który chciał jedynie dobra. Był nieskazitelny, doskonały... był niewinny. I niewinny pozostanie już na wieki.

 


End file.
